Lost
by Yami Koibito
Summary: When a girl gets dared to join her friends in a friendly camp trip, she is suddenly separated from her friends. Now a mysterious boy comes out of the blue and reluctantly agrees to help her find them. What will happen? Read and find out...


**Lost**

**Rating: G**

**Story Created on: September 14, 2005**

**Finished Story on: September 14, 2005**

**Revised Story on: September 17, 2005**

**Disclaimer: Ahem. Let's see...oh yeah. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish I did, but pretty soon I'll own 12 of the soundtracks and..oops I'm rambling on the disclaimer. I don't own Visha, Juan, and Kyra since they're my friend's charries. I own Yume though! **

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san! It's my first time doing aYu Yu Hakushostory so please do go easy on me. I warn you it's a kind of Yusuke x OC fic, there's no kissing in here thoughand 'sides it's rated /G/ or /K/ in fanfiction terms. Please no flames, it took me three hours to revise this story from the /very/ shortened version for aschoolassignmentto this version. It's my first one-shot since seventh grade so I'm a bit rusty. Well let's get on with the ficcy.**

**'thoughts' **

**"Speaking"**

_Italics_**-Growling**

**- Scene change - **

**Full Summary: When a girl gets dared to join her friends in a friendly camp trip, she is suddenly separated from her friends. By mere accident or was it fate? Now a mysterious boy comes out of the blue and reluctantly agrees to help her. What obstacles will they face and will the girl find her friends with the help of this young boy? -/Slight/Yusuke x OC romance-**

**Takes place: After the Captain Black/Sensui Saga**

-

"Visha! Kyra! Juan!" A voice cried out in fear. "Oh come on guys, this is not funny." The female let out the pent-up breath she'd been holding. The youth was beyond scared; it was her first time camping in the woods and she'd gotten lost in the first night. "Maybe I shouldn't have left my cellphone at home."

An owl hooted; a sure sign of danger lurking around.

Sunset colored hair fell to her shoulders as honey-brown orbs gazed around in fright. The trees seemed to be more lofty as it seemed to be as tall as the venerable Eiffel Tower in Paris. Oh how the girl wished to feel the warmth of a campfire near her. It was starting to get real chilly from where she stood as she flashed her flashlight around.

Yume Minamoto gulped, was there any way to escape this bizarre place or even find her friends?

The female shivered as she strolled through the woods, a rustle in the bushes made her freeze in place. What if it was a bear or some other wild animal? Yume decided to just stand there as rigidly as a statue. A whimper arose from her throat. Was this the end? She hoped not. "Visha? Kyra? Juan?" She questioned, her voice quivering slightly.

The rustling grew louder, a figure walked toward the girl, a dangerous, low chuckle sounding. The flashlight Yume held, took the time to flicker violently and then ceasing to give off light. 'Oh man. What a time for it to run out of batteries.' She thought, banging the flashlight doggedly to make it work. The chuckling grew louder causing the youth to panic. A flicker of light finally lit as the girl grinned in delight. She glanced up from the flashlight and looked around, nothing. Maybe she imagined the whole thing, yeah that was it.

"Boo!" Yume fell on her bottom as the mysterious figure chuckled lightly. "Sorry about that," The youth spoke in between giggles. "couldn't help it."

She pouted in response as she stood up and slapped the other. "That was not funny whoever you are."

"Ouch. You hit harder than any of my friends." Was all the figure said.

Yume grumbled and shined the light on the other once again; it fell out of her hands when she fell. She gasped, there was a male not too older than her. The boy took this time to grab her hand. "Hey." She protested, trying to escape the clutches of the stranger's grip, but to no avail. "Where are you taking me?"

"My campsite." Was all he said.

"What if I refuse?"

"It's either me or the bears, wolves, and other wild animals out there." This made her shut her mouth as the other chuckled once again.

It took about a few minutes before a campfire came into view. The two sat on the ground near the fire, the flames warming them. Yume turned to see the other puffing at his brierindolently. She could see the man's long mane of black hair sway in the wind, the sight looking almost angelic. "Say," The boy started, removing the brier from his mouth momentarily. "what's your name?"

"Um, Yume. Yume Minamoto."

The youth turned to her and grinned, his piercing chocolate eyes gazing at her with a bizarre yet, pleasant glint. "Nice to meet you. Just call me Yusuke."

Yume nodded, noting to herself his name. A silence overcame the two, the only sound voiced was the flames of the campfire. She twiddled her fingers; the youth did this whenever she was nervous and/or around a person she just met, namely Yusuke. It was futile to create a conversation, heck she wasn't that good at starting one. The sunset haired girl just sat there watching the flames dance, not noticing someone gazing at her.

"So, what brings you around these woods and alone?"

The female sighed lazily. "You really want to know?"

"I guess so, nothing else seems interesting at the moment." The black haired boy replied, leaning against a tree with his arms behind his head. Maybe a story would entertain him.

"It all started two weeks ago when my friends: Juan, Visha, and Kyra and I were at lunch, discussing how school was and about our classes. It was only the second week of school and we had set up new scruples to achieve since every year were different ones. This year was: conquering our fears and trying something new. Suddenly Kyra speaks up and says we should all go camping. Everyone agreed except me. I didn't know how I'd cope in the environment, then everyone ganged up on me and repeated the scruples to me once again. Then they all grinned and that's when they dared me to stay at least two nights in the woods or face a scruple lecture everyday. I obviously took the two nights option, now I'm lost and on the first night too." She concluded sighing once again. Now she wished she had chosen the scruple lecture, it was better than being lost.

Yusuke chuckled. "You call a scruple lecture dreadful? Try being lectured every single day by an old hag about anything from slacking off to important decisions." He thought about the lectures from the old days, he hated every minute of it and was glad to have graduated. Once and a while though, the old hag lectures him for old times sake. "Well we'd better catch some shut eye, I'll help you find your friends first thing tomorrow."

"Wait. Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to interrupt you from your daily schedule." Yume waved her hands frantically to emphasize her point.

"Hey, I don't mind. Besides, I couldn't leave a girl as pretty as you out on your own. Here." The male threw a sleeping bag to Yume. "You can use this, I can survive without it for one night."

Yume blinked, but accepted it anyway. "Thank you Yusuke." She laid out the sleeping bag and climbed into it with ease, it was pretty comfortable. "Well, good night."

"Night."

**_-_**

Honey-brown orbs opened to find cerulean blue in her vision. The youth sat up and gazed down at a little rabbit. Yume grinned. "Aw.." She whispered quietly. "How cute a rabbit." The female picked up the said animal and hugged it, not too hard though. The rabbit was all white and its eyes were a cerulean blue.

As she hugged the rabbit her gaze lingered over to her caretaker. She finally got a good look of him and blushed immediately. He wasn't wearing a shirt. 'Um, ok Yume calm down. Nothing disturbing about not wearing a shirt so stop feeling embarrassed.' The youth thought she was talking to herself like a nut.

So basically all he wore that night was pants and his shoes. Then something else caught her eye. What was with all the markings? She made a note to find out later, but now, she grinned. It was payback time for scaring her. Yume tiptoed over to the other, still holding the rabbit in her hands. Operation: "Wake up call" was now in session. She stopped and was about to place the rabbit in the other's hair when a hand grabbed one of her arms.

The female blinked and glanced down to see a fully awake Yusuke grinning madly. "Better luck next time." He chuckled. "You know, you really don't know how to sneak up on people do you?" Yume's head hung low as she nodded, her operation failed badly. "Oh well it was still a nice try." Yusuke sat up and stretched before standing up as Yume pouted. "What?"

"You're taller than me."

Yusuke laughed. "Oh is that all?" He ruffled the young girls hair with another pout in response. "Alright now let's start moving."

"Now?"

He nodded. "The sooner we find your friends the sooner you guys don't have to encounter the wild animals here like the bear for example." Yume now understood and followed Yusuke through the numerous amount of trees while of course letting go of the rabbit.

**_-_**

It's been an hour since they left and Yume was sure thinking they were walking in circles, but that's how woods are; full of trees. She was growing weary of this searching, but Yusuke didn't seem to mind at all, he must be an expert or something. "How you doing back there?"

"One word: Bored. All I see are trees."

"Well you get used to it."

"Um question."

"What is it?"

"What are those marks?"

"These marks oh um, they're birth marks." The answer was partially correct, if he told her he was a descendant from the Mazaku demon tribe, she'd probably be all confused and he'd have to explain all of the stuff he's been through.

"Oh, that explains it."

_Growl._

The two stopped in their tracks wondering if that growl was from their stomachs.

_Growl._

There it went again.

The two gulped and turned around to see a huge brown bear charging at them. So they did what they had to do; run. Oh great now there was bear chasing them, what next?

"Shoot!" Yusuke yelled unpleasantly. "Grab my hand."

Yusuke and Yume happened to cross the path of ooze or in this case: quicksand. The honey-brown eyed girl nodded and grabbed his hand. He-using only a tenth of his strength-dragged them out in time to see the bear surprisingly avoid the quicksand. "Wow, smart bear." Yume commented.

"Enough chatter let's go!"

The two continued to run, luckily for them, the bear that was chasing them, ran into a tree and fell unconscious. They sighed and ran out of sight from the bear. That was some lucky break. Though as soon as they started walking--

_Growl._

"Not again." They both whined as they turned around to see another bear; this time bigger. As they ran, Yusuke couldn't help, but feel agitated. Look out folks, you don't want to see this boy in agitated mode.

"Oh for Petes sake!" He yelled and stopped in his tracks. "I can't take this anymore."

Yume stopped and chose the right decision to stay behind a tree. "What's going on?"

"Alright bear listen up! Don't you dare chase us around, you don't know who you're messing with." He pointed his hand; positioned as a gun and waited for the right moment to fire. "Rei Gun!" The youth yelled as a burst of light blasted from his fingers to the bear which in turn made him disappear. Though that was partially true, the real truth isn't for kids so we'll leave it at that. "Stupid bear." Yusuke grumbled as he grabbed Yume; his "Rei Gun" blast was so powerful it sent poor little Yume flying. "You alright?"

Yume gazed up at the black haired man and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, now you don't have any trouble walking do you?"

"No I don't." With that the other placed Yume down and continued walking, he was still pretty ticked off.

Yusuke stopped suddenly, causing Yume to crash into him. "Hey why did you stop?"

"Listen, do you hear that?"

Yume blinked, but listened. She heard faint voices, familiar ones. "Yume!" They cried. It was them, her friends. The youth beamed. "Yusuke, I can hear them, thank y-." She blinked once more as she saw nothing.

"Yume! We found you!" The said female glanced at her friends and grinned as she wondered if meeting Yusuke was in her imagination.

From a lofty tree, a grin plastered on the youth's face as he watched the friends reunite. "We'll meet again Yume." Then, he disappeared without a trace or so it seemed.

_-_

"Wasn't that camping trip fun?" Kyra asked smiling.

It had been two weeks since that day, the day the group found Yume all alone in the woods. Yume still wondered if Yusuke was real and not a figment of her imagination. She sat in her desk as the kids in her class chatted about.

"You called that fun? We searched for Yume the whole first day." Visha rolled her eyes at the other.

"Oh come now it was pretty fun when we were all together." Juan spoke up.

The three continued to bicker about the camping trip until the teacher arrived and everyone was back in their seats. "Class we have a new student joining us from Kyoto, now please make him feel welcomed. You may come in now."

The door opened as an apprehensive moment arrived. Who was the new student? They didn't have to wait long as a male wearing all green strolled into the room. Yume's eyes widened immediately. 'Could it be?' She questioned in her mind.

"Class meet Yusuke Urameshi."

'It is him.' Yume thought as he looked him over. The youth had cut his hair down to ears length and used hair gel to slick his bangs up.

"Yusuke, you can sit next to Yume. Yume raise your hand."

The young girl did so, trying to contain a blush since she really wasn't the type that loved attention. 'Oh man, I can't believe it.'

She heard footsteps, why was she getting all paranoid about this? Maybe this wasn't the same Yusuke as before. Though what are the chances to have that name? It was rare or that's what she heard. Yume heard the other sit down as she turned her attention back at him.

He smiled.

"We meet again Yume."

**_-_**

**A/N: Yup that's the end. Thanks for taking this time in reading my story, I really appreciate it and I mean that. Sadly, that's all I have written, no more adventures, sorry. I hope you liked it, I sure did. Well that's about all, I hope to see you guys soon. Sayonara. **


End file.
